criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Laying Low
Laying Low '''is the fourteenth case overall of Eurrera, also known as the second case of the third district, Fable Peaks. Plot While taking the ex-deputy mayor's sister, Gianna Sing, home, she started screaming at Parker and started to run off. After minutes of looking for her, they finally find her, but in a horrifying manner, poorly mutilated and nailed in a tree, an ax stuck in her head. Coroner Milton determined that the murder weapon was in fact the fire ax. In the first chapter, the team suspected beat cop Nellie Sharp as she was the one that monitored the victim's ankle bracelet, new deputy mayor Anthony Blood-Hart after finding a newspaper about him at the crime scene, and tattoo artist Alexander Fang after finding his tattoo sleeve at a parlor the victim frequently visited. They also determined by a nail gun with hairs and signs of checking for a pulse on the victim's body that the killer owns a husky and knows first aid training. At the end of the first chapter, Parker gets a message about a community college the victim used to attend. In the second chapter, they enter the community college the victim used to attend when they find the victim's old professor, Nino Trudeau, who wasn't aware of the murder. They also meet a student who used to be the victim's apprentice, foreign student Riley Montague. They also discover an open fire ax case with a certain smudge on the glass, resulting in Darwin discovering that the killer eats chocolate chip cookies. However, while reviewing, they hear news that the deputy mayor is closing the classroom. In the third chapter, they stop Anthony from closing the classroom, saying that the professor is corrupt and will only make the student's lives worse. Calling him preposterous, he escorted the deputy mayor out the classroom, leaving Parker and the Player confused and by themselves. They eventually went straight to business and arrested professor Nino Trudeau for the murder. He explained that Sing was a former student of Trudeau. He had some affairs with her during her year, taking advantage of her while she was hazed by a sorority. When graduating, she confronted him and said that she'll curse him after she moves away. After discovering that she’s being hunted and back in Fable Peaks, he took matters into her own hands. When told about the nails, he confessed that he only used the ax to kill her. Nails weren’t involved. Trudeau was sentenced to 50 years in prison. After the trial, deputy mayor Anthony decided to not shut down the classroom, but he did see someone breaking into the classroom and trespassing onto the crime scene. They discover a backpack, lying in the open, relating to foreign student Riley Montague. After interrogating her why she entered the campus, she said that she needed medicine for her sick mother and that it was stored in her backpack. She took the backpack wherever they go, and she needed to recover it for her mother's safety. Piper Bannister also confronted the Player about the assassination of Gianna. People are going crazy around Fable Peaks, accusing other people of being witches and being associated with the Sings. She confesses that she saw who nailed Gianna to a tree, but was too scared to remember. After investigating, they discover that it was tattoo artist Alexander Fang who nailed her to a tree. Confronting him, he laughs, saying that the voices in his head told him to do so, causing him to go into a panic. He watched Nino murder her, and proceeded to nail her body to a tree, showing a sign that a witch is dead. After arresting Alexander, they hear that a witch trial is occurring right at a lake, and that a woman is about to be drowned. Summary Victim * Gianna Sing (found with multiple slashes on each limb and nailed to a tree, fire ax in her head) Murder Weapon * Fire Ax Killer * Nino Trudeau Suspects '''Suspect's Profile *This suspect has first aid training. *This suspect eats chocolate chip cookies. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a husky. *This suspect has first aid training. *This suspect eats chocolate chip cookies. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has facial hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a husky. *This suspect has first aid training. *This suspect eats chocolate chip cookies. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a husky. *This suspect has first aid training. *This suspect eats chocolate chip cookies. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a tattoo. *This suspect has facial hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a husky. *This suspect has first aid training. *This suspect eats chocolate chip cookies. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer owns a husky. *The killer has first aid training. *The killer eats chocolate chip cookies. *The killer has a tattoo. *The killer has facial hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ankle Bracelet, Newspaper) (Victim Identified: Gianna Sing) * Examine Ankle Bracelet. (New Suspect: Nellie Sharp) * Talk to Nellie about monitoring the victim. * Examine Newspaper. (New Suspect: Anthony Blood-Hart) * Speak to the deputy mayor about being on the crime scene. (New Crime Scene: Tattoo Parlor) * Investigate Tattoo Parlor. (Clues: Nail Gun, Tattoo Sleeve) * Examine Nail Gun. (Result: Hairs) * Examine Tattoo Sleeve. (New Suspect: Alexander Fang) * Learn why Alexander took off his sleeve. * Analyze Hairs. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer owns a husky.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Murder Weapon Identified: Fire Ax) (Result: The killer has first aid training.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Community Classroom. (Clues: Old Notebook, Fire Ax Case) (New Suspect: Nino Trudeau) * Speak to Nino about the victim. (Result: Nino has first aid training.) * Examine Old Notebook. (New Suspect: Riley Montague) * Talk to Riley about being the victim's apprentice. (Result: Riley owns a husky and has first aid training.) * Examine Fire Ax Case. (Result: Brown Smudge) * Analyze Brown Smudge. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer eats chocolate chip cookies.) * Investigate Couches. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Police Baton, Tattooist File) * Examine Police Baton. (Result: Nellie's Baton) * Ask Nellie about patrolling the parlor. (Result: Nellie has first aid training.) * Examine Tattooist File. (Result: Alexander's Hatred) * Speak to Alexander about messing up the victim's tattoo. (Result: Alexander owns a husky, has first aid training, and eats chocolate chip cookies.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * See why the deputy mayor is going to shut down Nino's classroom. (Result: Anthony owns a husky, has first aid training and eats chocolate chip cookies, Nino owns a husky and eats chocolate chip cookies.) (New Crime Scene: Desks) * Investigate Desks. (Clues: Sketch Pad, Baseball) * Examine Sketch Pad. (Result: Riley's Drawings) * Learn why Riley depicted the victim as a devil. (Result: Riley eats chocolate chip cookies.) * Examine Baseball. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Nellie's Fingerprints) * Learn why Nellie broke a window. (Result: Nellie eats chocolate chip cookies.) * Investigate Dead Trees. (Clues: Nail Gun, Razor Blade) * Examine Nail Gun. (Result: Cream) * Examine Razor Blade. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Cream. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer has a tattoo.) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00) (Result: the killer has facial hair.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to The Tale to Sing (2/6). The Tale to Sing (2/6) *Speak to Anthony about his report on a trespasser. *Investigate Community Classroom. (Clues: Suspicious Backpack) *Examine Suspicious Backpack. (Result: Riley’s Backpack) *Talk to Riley about trespassing on campus. (Reward: x 20,000) *Talk to Piper about the impact of the assassination of the last free Sing. (Reward: x Bannister Jacket) *Investigate Forest. (Clues: Undeveloped Photo) *Examine Undeveloped Photo. (Result: Suspicious Individual with a Tattoo) *Investigate Tattoo Parlor. (Clues: Needle) *Examine Needle. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (9:00:00) (Result: Alexander’s Blood) *Ask Alexander about his presence in the forest. (Reward: x Burger) *Move on to a new case now!